


Took Some Time

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, their nails are golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I don’t think simple is in either of our vocabularies, darling.”





	Took Some Time

A sharp intake of breath, the roaming of eyes, and Alec was lost, his heart racing as his fingers hooked around Magnus’, pulling his hand closer to examine the color of his nails- which so clearly matched his own.

“It’s been you this whole time,” he whispered in disbelief, shaking his head as Magnus stepped closer and eliminated most of the space between them, “it could have been so simple from the start.” 

Magnus let out a breathy laugh settling his palm against Alec’s cheek, simultaneously familiar and completely new, and said, “I don’t think simple is in either of our vocabularies, darling.” 


End file.
